The Revenant Empire
The Revenant Empire is a faction on Star Wars: Descension. Galactic Holonet Fallout With the collapse of the Galactic Holonet, the Revenant Empire has been completely fractured. Officially, it no longer exists as an organization. However, there are a small handful of former Imperial Fleet assets unaccounted for. It is undetermined if these rogue assets were sequestered by a Warlord in the aftermath of the government's collapse or simply destroyed. *The remainder of this entry is for historical purposes only History The Revenant Empire may not have age on its side. It does however have years of practical experience behind it, spanning from as far back as Ancient Sith empires to the Empire established under Palpatine, and then later under the Fel Family. During the days of the Sith Imperium, Vanco Serath, also known as Darth Immortus, became the Chancellor of Ketaris after a civil coup. Although this coup was not sanctioned by the Sith Emperor, Ketaris remained loyal to the Imperium. When the Sith Imperium collapsed, Darth Immortus seized the opportunity of a new-found power vacuum, and adjoined Ketaris and nearby Outer Rim planet Taris. Using old Imperial imagery and harking to the recreation of a stable Imperial structure, the Third Empire of the Outer Rim Territories was formed. Immortus and Darth Cerrabus soon joined forces, the former having cultivated support amongst the Imperial Exiles. With an aim to rectify weaknesses in itself and in the galaxy, the new Empire headed under Emperor Immortus and the Dark Lord Cerrabus hammer out their iron will upon the galaxy and unify it through strength and power. Originally the Third Empire of the Outer Rim Territories, the moniker was truncated to simply the Third Empire as more forces were rallied to its cause. Now, it officially declares itself the new "Galactic Empire". Born of the former Empire in Exile rounded up and led by Cerrabus, and then united with elements that survived the Starkiller Breakdown by Immortus, The Revenant Empire was reborn. Following the mysterious abdication of Emperor Immortus, Lord Centurion quietly moved throughout the halls of power to consolidate control. Having been behind the scenes quietly pulling the string all along, he rises now as a titan of the dark side - spreading forth the dominance of the Sith over an all too unprepared galaxy. General Information & Organization Government The Revenant Empire is an autocratic entity. There is no Senate or congressional body which votes upon policy. Instead, the Lord Imperator functions in a dictatorial role and assumes almost complete leadership de jure ''and ''de facto; his word is effectively law. The Empire’s territories are controlled by regional governors. They are not elected officials, but are instead placed in their respective areas personally by the Lord Imperator. Many times, they are political entities and old officials who formerly served under Immortus’ regime on Ketaris, or officials absorbed into the new Empire from the previous Sith Imperium or Empire-in-Exile. Sometimes, especially enterprising citizen-leaders of local Imperial-sponsored clubs can rise and be appointed for leadership roles in the government. The gubernatorial system is divided into, by ranking order, Prefects, Governors, Moffs, Grand Moffs, and the Executor. Prefects control small regional areas on a planet, and are in charge of overseeing the implementation of the Empire’s laws on a day-to-day scale, as well as other activities such as providing citizens under their control for conscription, and apportioning the local workforce according to its needs. They answer to the Governors, who are in charge of the overall operations on the entire planet, who themselves report to Moffs. A Moff presides over a group of planets, called a Sector. Together the Moffs are members of the Advisory Council, the closest entity the Empire has to a senate, and discuss the overall operations of the Empire, as well as problems and possible solutions. Especially noteworthy, trusted or capable Moffs may control more than one Sector, in which case they are known as Grand Moffs. The Advisory Council is led by the Executor, who answers directly to the Lord Imperator himself, and is in charge of presiding over the Moffs and the Advisory Council, ensuring that it is being led effectively. The Executor functions as the Lord Imperator’s right-hand policymaker, and can overrule the decisions of any Moff or move to strip a Moff of power and replace him with a new one, although ultimately it is the Lord Imperator who decides who stays and who goes. The Sith The Sith of the Revenant Empire compose the government's only real religion. While the vast majority of Imperial officials are, in fact, not Sith or in any effective way affiliated with the Sith Order, they are indoctrinated with many of the same beliefs. The overall desire for strength and order stems from the core of Sith teachings. While Sith within the Revenant Empire may occasionally also hold positions within the government, this is extremely rare. The Sith Order, overseen by the Lord Imperiator, is primarily responsible for maintaining constant vigilance on the activities of other force users throughout the galaxy. However, they may also be directed by the Lord Imperator to complete other tasks as deemed necessary. Sith of any ability level are considered superior citizens within the Revenant Empire. Those that have ascended to the highest spheres of power and ability are recognized as such by the Lord Imperator himself and often granted dominion over a specific functional area of the Empire. At present, the only Sith to hold official membership in the aristocracy of the Empire and occupy a seat on the Advisory Council is: Lady Shery deWinter Any Sith or Dark Side Adepts that serve the Lord Imperator directly are often referred to as Agents of the Imperator. Their identities are largely unknown to the greater Sith population, and they serve only to do the Lord Imperator's bidding. Military The Imperial Military contains a variety of regular soldiers and commando units. The highest sphere of authority within the Imperial Military is that of the Grand Generals and Grand Admirals. These influential members serve on the Advisory Council. The Executor of the Revenant Empire maintains much the same power in military affairs as they do in government affairs. Imperial Intelligence Imperial Intelligence is responsible for the collection and obfuscation of strategic or sensitive information, planting spies in enemy ranks, and the assassination of key opponents of the Empire. The Director of Intelligence is a member of the Lord Imperator's Advisory Council. Stormtrooper Corps The Stormtroopers are the elite infantry units of the Empire. They originated from the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic, which eventually became absorbed into the First Empire under Palpatine. They continue to exist in the Imperial successor state with much the same role as before, being a separate branch from the Army with their own command structure. Although the first Stormtroopers were originally clones, Imperial recruitment of non-clone human ranks has gradually changed this. Stormtroopers are typically selected from other branches of the Imperium military, usually the Army. To be selected for induction into the Stormtrooper Corps, a soldier must meet certain physical and mental requirements, and must have performed admirably in their previous branch of service or have distinguished themselves in some other fashion. Because a higher level of physical and mental aptitude is demanded of Stormtroopers when compared to soldiers of the Army, the burnout rate in the Stormtrooper Corps is significantly higher. Typically, 40% of the prospective class quit before training is completed. With their signature white armor, Stormtrooper units are regarded as the face of the Empire’s might. Their presence is seen across the galaxy wherever The Galactic Empire holds sway, and their infantry and armored divisions are usually present at every major battle. There are also numerous specialty divisions within the Stormtroopers themselves, such as Sandtrooper, Snowtrooper, and Storm Commando divisions. Their command structure is entirely separate from other branches, although they have the same ranks as the Army. General Life in the Empire The Empire operates within a social-capitalist economy. Capitalism exists, at least on the surface; citizens own their own homes and businesses, although the market is highly regulated and the collective needs of the state are emphasized over the individual. Citizens choose their own professions, however laws prevent citizens from leaving their job without their employer’s consent, effectively making it difficult to quit. Worker unions and collective bargaining have been abolished, but the Lord Imperator’s law mandates that every worker is afforded basic benefits and sufficient wages. Laws also make it difficult to fire workers, creating an atmosphere with less available jobs, but greater job security and an emphasis on skilled laborers. However, the Lord Imperator’s constant military and infrastructure projects remedy the lack of job availability by providing strong temporary jobs. Goals The Revenant Empire seeks to recreate the perceived balance and order achieved under the previous Empires, harking back to the days of the First Empire under Palpatine. Autocratic order is seen as the best way to achieve both better quality of life and economic prosperity. Staunchly militaristic, the Revenant Empire seeks to impose this will upon the entire galaxy, in order to create one strong central government. Sith teachings have been adapted and used to reinforce a certain "Social Darwinism", where the collective state is emphasized over the individual, and the weak are to be systematically rooted out and replaced by the mentally and physically able, in order to reinforce a stronger collective society. Businesses Legal: Standard planetary imports and exports, military contracts Illegal: Arms dealing, contract assassinations, other Takeovers In chronological order #Mygeeto #Muunilist #Kuat Roleplaying 2011 Faction Members' Threads *Gathering Storm - ??/??/?? 2012 Group Threads *'Unification' - 03/22/12 *Cruel Ultimatum - ??/??/?? *Lightning War - ??/??/?? *'Duty. Honor. Glory' - 03/31/12 *Hunted - ??/??/?? Faction Members' Threads *Building a Power Base - ??/??/?? *Signs of Sand - ??/??/?? *Slaughter Pact - ??/??/?? *A Longer Leash is Still a Leash - ??/??/?? *Cin Vhetin; New Warriors - ??/??/?? *Foundations - ??/??/?? *It's a Funny Story - ??/??/?? Personal Threads *Honey, I'm Home - ??/??/?? *Frozen Memories - ??/??/?? *'Calling Old Favors' - 03/25/12 *Laying the Foundations - ??/??/?? *I'll do This for You, but What Will You do for Me? - ??/??/?? Thread Legend: Completed Threads - Uncompleted - Ongoing Category:Faction Category:Sith Category:Imperial Category:The Revenant Empire